In the hospital wing
by Hinny-Always
Summary: Hermione visits Ron in the hospital wing after he has been poisoned, during midight.


**A/N: So this is my first Romione fic here. I usually write only Hinny. But my first ever favourite ship was Romione. I loved it dearly. But as the time went on, I got addicted to Hinny. And a friend of mine wanted a Romione from me because it was her favourite. So this one-shot is dedicated to my friend who likes Romione so much. Hope you all will like this. Characters may be a bit ooc.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything except the plot.**

**In the Hospital wing**

She was waiting for him to open his eyes. She could not think about anything else. Her mind was complete blank. No coherent thoughts were running in her always-so-active brain. She could only register his pale skin, which was full of freckles. She loved everything about him, from his red hair to his freckles, from his lanky frame to his long nose, from his insensitivity to his table manners. She loved everything about him. Yes, she _loved _him.

She loved every single thing about him. How she did, she did not know. He was an insecure git. Idiot, she didn't know how exactly she could convince him that she loved him. She didn't know if she had to tell him that she loved him. She didn't want her heart to be broken when he said that they were nothing more than friends. No, she did not at all want that. She could at least have him in her life as a friend. She did not want to lose him. _Never._

It was after hours. She had nicked Harry's cloak. Yes, she had _nicked _it. Madam Promfrey had retired to bed. She felt extremely guilty for taking Harry's cloak without his knowledge. She knew how much the cloak meant to him. She was extra careful with it. But there was no other way for her to visit Ron without anyone intruding. She usually wouldn't have done like this in the middle of the night like this. But something in her heart told her that she had to be there when Ron was awake. Whether it was her intuition or her mind playing tricks, she was not sure. But she had to be there, this night; for she was sure he would wake up any minute now.

And wake up he did, by speaking her name. He moaned her name, just a bit louder than a whisper. She came near him and sat down on his bed and took his hand in hers, he spoke a bit louder, "Herrr-mioneee, uh Herm-ione."

She squeezed his hand and said, "I'm here Ron. I'm here, with you."

And he opened his eyes, ever so slowly. The hospital wing was dark given the lateness of the hour, there was just a lantern giving enough light for him to see her. He looked at the way her porcelain skin reflected the lantern beam. She looked like a sunshine waiting for him. He gave her a small tired smile.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears; but radiating happiness. She gave a faint chuckle and said, "Hey."

"Hi." He smiled sheepishly at her.

It took everything in her for not to flung herself on him and whisper into his ear that it would be all right. She just took his hand in hers and massaged it gently.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Its past mid-night."

"Mid-night? Blimey Hermione, why did you come risking here? What if Filch or someone had caught you?"

She couldn't help but grin at the not-so-Ron behaviour. She didn't dare mention about Harry's cloak to him; that would sure lead to awkward situations. She couldn't just tell him, 'Hey Ron, I came here to see you because I had a feeling you would wake up anytime now and since I couldn't risk being caught, I nicked Harry's cloak. You see, just according to my feelings you have woken up. You know what that means? Our feelings run too deep.' Yeah, that would not be awkward; at all.

"Well- I just- uh- was a bit worried, so um- I just came. And besides Filch is busy in the other side of the castle. Well-um- I think you are tired, I will uh- just go." And she got up to leave.

Almost suddenly Ron caught her hand and said, "Wait Hermione, don't go. Don't- don't leave me. Uh uh I mean, I just woke up- I uh, uhm am bored and uh I can't uh go back to sleep again, yeah."

Both of them blushed deeply in the faint glow of the single lantern that lit the whole hospital wing.

"Well uh- alright, Ron." And resumed her initial position on Ron's bed.

Ron's face was so red by now that, one couldn't be so sure where his hair started from.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked with a bit of concern returning to her voice.

"I think I am alright. My insides feel a bit numb at the moment, and nothing more than that." And as an afterthought he added, "At least now, this poisoning thing is more interesting that it could be a cover story for the way I behaved concerning Romilda Vane."

"Don't say something like that Ron! Do you know how stupid you sound? This could have been so serious. What if Harry hadn't thought of bezoar quickly and what if there was no bezoar or what if-" her eyes filled suddenly with unshed tears.

"Hermione, I- I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry I'm a git. Please don't cry. I will never talk something so stupid again. Please."

"It's alright. Next time don't think something idiotic like that."

"Yes Hermione, the day I don't think something stupid that is the day Voldemort will feel remorse." He said jokingly.

"Yeah. If you don't think something stupid you can't be Ron at all."

After a long laugh and a small pause, he asked her, "Hermione, how long have I been out?"

"Just since today morning, or was it yesterday morning?"

"Blimey! My birthday's over." He said with a sad expression.

Hermione felt sad too. Poor Ron got poisoned on his own birthday. She had brought his birthday present with her. She was not sure when she had to give him. May be this was the right time. Thinking that she took a small parcel she had got from the bedside table.

"Ron…"

"Hmm."

"Uhm, I got your birthday present. Want to open it?" she shyly gave him the present.

At the word present, Ron's whole face lit up. He happily took the present from her and carefully opened the package.

The parcel revealed a beautifully hand knitted gloves with the letter 'C' on each of them. He stared at the gloves in awe.

"Hermione- did you- did you knit them yourself?"

"Uh, yes Ron. I learnt how to knit gloves from mum and later on, I finished them in summer before I came to your house. Thought you'd like your gloves representing the Chudley Cannons. Anyway I'm not sure if it's good. I mean, it was my first time knitting gloves. I know I knit hat last year- uh if you don't like it, it's alright-"

"Hermione."

"Yes Ron?"

"Stop rambling. I like it. I really do. It's just amazing. Thanks a lot."

Her ears had turned bright red when he had told her to stop rambling. But when he said he liked it, and when he saw the way he carefully touched her present. She felt her insides warm up. She was very happy that he liked her present. It had taken a lot of work from her part for the present."

"Hermione, would you have given me the present if I wasn't in this position?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I mean, we were not talking for some days, you see. I thought you were very angry with me. Would you had still given me the present if I hadn't been poisoned or-"

"Ron, how could you think that? I would have given you that present no matter what. You are my- friend. How could I not talk to you? You know I was waiting for you in the common room with your present, so that I could talk to you and- and we could end this- this fight we have been having for months. That was when, Ginny and I were informed of what had happened, and we both came here. How could you think something that?"

"I didn't- well I know it was my mistake to be angry on you and yell at you, ignore you, make fun of you. I knew you hated me from then. That's why I- I was afraid I lost you forever. I mean, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" he asked with desperate eyes.

She looked at him and her heart melted at once. She could never ever hate Ron. Yes she could be angry on him, a lot of times. But she never hated him. And that is what she said, "I could never ever hate you Ron. I was just angry on you. Apology accepted. But then again, I too was responsible for what happened, if I had just swallowed me pride and spoken to you- things would not have come this far, I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted then." He smiled at her. They could see the sun rising out of the window, and Ron said, "Blimey Hermione, I've kept you here all night. I'm sorry. You have classes and you haven't slept. I just didn't know how fast the time went."

She looked at him and said, "It's all right Ron. I can manage a day without sleep. But anyway I have to leave now. If Madam Promfrey finds me here, we both will be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, you have to go now." He said somewhat moodily.

She got up to leave. But then turned towards him and hugged him and said, "Take care Ron, and get well soon."

"Yeah." He mumbled into her shoulder.

She quickly let go of him and said, "Well-uh, bye Ron."

He looked at her differently, as if he had not liked her to let go of him so quickly after the hug. Then he just said, "Bye Hermione."

With that she turned and came out of the hospital wing, and there she put Harry's cloak and left for her dormitory. She was not sure why, but she did feel happy. She knew that one day, one day she would find her Gryffindor courage to tell him how she felt about him. One day, he would really know how she felt about him.

**A/N: There! Did you all like my first Romione here? Well if you do please do review. It helps an author a lot.**

There is a lot of 'um's' ans 'uh's' in this fic. I thought both of them would be a bit nervous. So that is the reason I put it.  


**And if you do find anything wrong here, please give me some constructive criticism. If there are some errors, I will edit this story again. But please no flames. Anyway, thanks for reading my fic.**


End file.
